The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for attracting and trapping insects and more particularly to such an apparatus which utilizes a strip of flexible trapping material having a sticky substance applied to the surface of the material. The material is periodically or continually advanced at a predetermined rate to expose previously unexposed sections of a trapping material in the trapping area or zone. The attracting capability of the device may be enhanced by using various attractant mechanisms such as food lures, pheromones, lights, colors and sounds that appeal to one of the senses of the insect. The device may be used both for commercial agriculture and residential garden uses providing an environmentally sound alternative to the use of chemicals. The method is a pest control trapping system utilizing a device as described above which devices are located in or adjacent agricultural growing areas to trap harmful insects. Beneficial predators may be used in conjunction with the trapping system.